


Full Moon

by temiauara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Werewolf Sex, goodness theres a tag for werewolf sex?, its 2 am im tired im surprised at anything, more chapters eventually., uuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temiauara/pseuds/temiauara
Summary: Where does Mc go during particular days like this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo im not good with writing and imma write in bulletform. hope you like it i guess?

* Its been a couple months since the grand confession of his love in the RFA party

  
* You keep the relationship transparent and share everything between you two

  
* Except one

  
* A shapeshifting beast, a werewolf

  
* Its not hard to keep your ability hidden, until nearing the end of every month-the night of the full moon- and you do have control..

  
* ..Somewhat,

  
* The bright rock in the sky makes you restless, it renders you into heat.

  
* And during these nights you quietly snuck out somewhere while Zens sleeping to relieve some stress alone

  
* Zen notices you leave in the night and cant get that uneasiness feeling that something unusual is amiss

  
* Near the middle of the night while you two are in bed, you glanced at zen if he’s sleeping

  
* Without confirming any further, you deftly maneuver out of the sheets and left the apartment wearing a long, trench coat with a gym bag slinged across your shoulder.

  
* The clicking of the apartment door, his cue to find out what you’re up to during particular nights like these

  
* He trails after you in a safe distance, watching you arrived to your destination.

  
* Zen looks up to see what building you’ve just entered and his heart dropped a step

  
* **A love hotel**

  
* Many emotions bubbles within him, and he soon picked one

  
* enraged

  
* His heart wanted to start yelling your name, but he wants to see who you are meeting. a stranger? his coworkers?

  
* Someone in the RFA?

  
* He crept within earshot of you talking to the receptionist

  
* ... Room 273 ..floor 4... you thanked whomever is behind the counter, heading to your last location

  
* Waiting long enough, he enters the building, sauntering to the elevators without raising too much suspicion. It swiftly took him up to the floor your in. he sees your body through your room.

  
* “So this is where you’ve been these days.” followed by an audible shut of the door. you turned around to find the source of the voice to see zen. your shocked gaze met his ruby pair.

  
* “Zen! why are you here!”

  
* “I should be asking the same thing.” he frowns

  
* “So you been meeting someone while i was sleeping. was my love hadn’t been enough for you?” voice grim but hints of his heartbreak can be felt.

  
* “What? no, zen you misunderstand-“ you gasp slightly, feeling your body flared, you blanked out for a second.

  
* “Zen please you have... to leave now” struggling to keep your conscious straight

  
* “Not until I know who you’ve been with behind my back.”

  
* “I promise you I’m not...” your speech fallen, and so does your body. zen’s instinct rushes to catch you before you hit the floor.

  
* “MC! hey!” he shakes your form gently

  
* in a few moments your eyes open “MC? what happened?” pupils lock into his and a grin forming on your lips. “p.. y~” you uttered hazily, forming a warning in the back of his head. “what?”

  
* you suddenly push him down with such force, practically knocked the air out of his lungs

  
* parts of your face growing fur, ears lengthening to a point, like your canines. Your tail puts the finishing touches of your appearance

  
* “ **prey** ~” you mutter clearly

 


	2. Chapter 2

* zen tries to comprehend whats going on, many things happening in one night. while your (e/c) eyes wander at his body; you see it everyday, but tonight he seems

* irresistible

* he swallows thickly, seeing your fangs through your devilish smile, He tries to get up to be pushed back down again of the sudden inhuman strength 

* “leaving so soon?” your voice still sweet but hinted a tone lower. Your claw just above his frantically beating heart, 

* “MC whats the meaning of this-“

* you pressed further threatening to break skin as he felt death near a few inches; lowering your mouth to a delectable spot on his neck.

* “MC snap out of it!”

* the moment he yelled, your conscious came   
back with full control; realizing the situation, you scrambled off of him.

* oh god he could’ve been injured, or worse.

* ‘and all because of me’

* you stood there in silence covering your mouth   
as you torment yourself with your thoughts. willed yourself not to break down right then and there. zen tries to call you out of your world

*I’m- I’m so sorry, i didn’t-, i lost control and i almost hurt you.” tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, a hiccup between every word “i-i shouldn’t be together with you-“

* he hushes your apology and embraces you. “babe, its ok, i know you didn’t mean to do that. why don’t we sit and talk about this” calming your sniffles, you agreed

* you explained everything to zen. the secret, the nights you’ve excused yourself wasn’t to meet anyone, but to relieve your urges. All the peices came together in his mind earning a blank stare at you. You cover your face, avoiding his gazes.

* he started chuckling “if you needed help why didn’t you ask me? i wouldn’t mind.”

* “you don’t?” you asked meekly

* “not at all.”

* “then... can you help me tonight?”

* “of course.”

* you slowly straddle on top of him, his hands placed on your hips, your animalistic desire visible in your (e/c) orbs.

* you chuckle, making a leisure lick on his lower lips before you connect with yours. your lithe muscle searches his with hunger 

* finding it behind the guards of his teeth, you gently nip his lower lip tugging it down. earning you a groan from your robust lover. your tongue snakes to it’s prize, twirling, dancing around every corner in his mouth you find delicious. 

* you remove your lips, locking on half-lidded eyes; both of you panting, lusting for more. your hands left his chest heading south, tenderly palming his growing erection through the fabric. with not enough stimulation he growls. a smirked played on your lips as you carefully remove his pants without scratching him.

* his cock sprang free. enlarged more than normal, it pulsates rhythmically for attention, you wrap your hand around his length jerking it rather slow as you bring your face close to his glans.

* your mouth salivates on the masculine smell of his dick, with your acute senses, the musk permeates to your core. he watches you trail your tongue from the base up, groaning and closing his eyes to feel more.

* without delaying any further, wet lips cover the head, careful not to touch it with your teeth. you swirl it around with your tongue, flicking the tip. “MC!”, hissed, throwing his head back at the feeling. His hand reached to your hair, combing it between his fingers.

* a wanton moan slipped through your mouth, slightly vibrating the tip. you started taking all of him in slowly, hitting the back of your throat. groaning, his hips tensed and you place both hands on his thighs for precaution and continue your ministrations. 

* hearing his breathing become erratic, you pick up the pace. “ugh~ Fuck- MC!” strings of white coats your mouth, you apply slight suction with your cheeks finishing him with an obscene pop.

*you taste him thoroughly, savouring the flavor from the tongue to your throat moaning in satisfaction. while he watches the entire thing.


End file.
